My Division, My Family
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Isshin as the captain of the Tenth, and Rangiku as the 3rd seat? Oh my. Toushirou gets a taste of the craziness on his first day as a shinigami. Well, at least there's Masaki-fukutaichou to keep them in line. Nevertheless, the Tenth seems...chaotic.


**_This is a companion fic to Chapter Four of one of my Bleach fics, "Masks of Illusion". It's not necessary to read that before reading this nor vice versa, but I'll like it if you would take a look at it too. (smiles)_**

**_As I am an avid supporter of the Isshin-as-Hitsugaya's-former-captain fandom, I thought that I'll contribute to the sad number of fanfics instead of bemoaning their lack. So here it is! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Sumimasen." Toushirou entered the office of the Tenth Division captain. It had become a tradition in the Tenth for Isshin to meet newcomers to the division individually. Apparently, this custom helps to establish a good relationship between superiors and subordinates. Or in Isshin's terms, helps to build a happy family! But Toushirou didn't know that.

The captain lounging on his large chair looked quite intimidating to anyone who doesn't know him personally. Isshin grinned, one arm carelessly flung over the back for his chair. The wind coming from the open window behind him made the curtains flutter lightly. "So, kid, what's your name."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." He bowed, then raised his head slightly to send an annoyed glance at the man sitting before him. "I'm not a kid, Taichou. I'm old enough to be a shinigami."

Isshin chuckled. "So you are." He got up to look at Toushirou closer. Toushirou met his stare with a firm gaze. Without warning, Isshin scooped him up into his arms. "So cute!" Releasing him, Isshin produced some candy from his sleeves. "Here, Shirou-chan! Daddy will give you some sweets!"

Before he could do anything to stop his cheerful captain, Toushirou's arms were filled with various sweets. "Eh?" His teal eyes widened considerably, darting from the captain to the sweets in confusion.

Light melodious laughter was heard from the door. "I think you're flustering the poor boy, Taichou."

"Masaki! See, isn't he cute?! We have a new adorable son!"

Toushirou finally regained his senses. "Who's your son, baka-taichou?! And don't call me Shirou-chan!"

"Aww, Shirou-chan is so mean towards Daddy...!" Torrents of tears began running down Isshin's face as he wailed.

Masaki ignored her husband's crying. Bending down to Toushirou's level, she smiled at him. "Welcome to the Tenth, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou let a small smile grace his face. Masaki was gentle and kind, just like the mother he has always wanted. At least the division members weren't all like their crazy captain. And she didn't treat him as a helpless child like the others do. "Arigatou, Fukutaichou."

Suddenly, someone pounced on him from behind. "Tou-shi-rou-kun!" He turned red when he realized who it was.

"Ran-chan! You love Daddy, don't you?" Isshin recovered from his moping to attempt to hug her. With reflexes born from numerous previous encounters, Rangiku moved forward slightly with Toushirou still in her grasp. Thus devoid of someone to barrel into, Isshin crashed straight into the office wall. "So cruel, Ran-chan...!" Seating himself in a dark corner, he continued to sigh in self-pity.

"Fukutaichou, I'll take Toushirou to introduce him to the grounds! Ja ne, Taichou, Fukutaichou!" With a wave, she disappeared through the doorway.

"Ara, Rangiku, I think you better let Hitsugaya-kun walk on his own. He seems to be suffocating." Masaki called down the hallway. Turning back to Isshin, she said with a smile, "Time to do work, Taichou. No more excuses now that you've met all the new members." Even though a sweet smile was on her face, her eyes forebode a very painful existence for Isshin if he didn't comply with her wishes.

Sighing, Isshin hoisted himself back into his chair to stare balefully at the papers scattered over his desk. Glancing up at Masaki to find her still glaring, he picked up his brush reluctantly. His wandering gaze fell on a lovely vase of flowers which Masaki had just placed on her table. "You seem to have gotten into the hobby of flower arrangement recently, Masaki. I never knew that you liked this stuff before."

Masaki smiled enigmatically. "Oh, Unohana-taichou's sessions are very fascinating. I've learnt a lot from her."

"...I see..." Isshin had a feeling that they weren't exactly talking about flowers anymore.

"Now get to work." Masaki's scary expression returned with greater intensity. Indeed, her frightening smile was almost as good as the Fourth Division captain's trademark look, which could send Eleventh Division idiots running back to their wards.

Shivering, Isshin quickly started writing.

* * *

**_Please review! Can anyone guess who I used as models for Isshin and Masaki's personalities? They just struck me to be pretty similar in character._**

**_Masaki as the vice-captain of the Tenth came to mind after reading some forum discussions about Masaki. Apparently Grand Fisher (was that his name?) stated that Ichigo was a pure-blood shinigami, resulting in spectulation among fans about Masaki's true identity. Was she actually a shinigami? We'll just have to make do with fanfiction until Kubo Tite chooses tells us about it._**


End file.
